This application relates to systems and methods for determining a temperature of a ferroelectric sensor.
Ferroelectric sensors have been utilized to monitor infrared energy being emitted from an environment. During operation, a change in a polarization state of a ferroelectric sensor has been utilized to determine a temperature change in the ferroelectric sensor. However, a drawback with the ferroelectric sensor is that a change in the polarization state for a given temperature change of the ferroelectric sensor is relatively small which can result in undesirable temperature measurement errors.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for improved systems and methods for measuring a temperature of a ferroelectric sensor that utilizes a coercive field value of the ferroelectric sensor to determine the temperature of the ferroelectric sensor.